


Breaking Chun-Li

by JerckWriter



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerckWriter/pseuds/JerckWriter
Summary: Chun-Li is captured by Juri, and some fun ensues





	Breaking Chun-Li

CH1- Beginning  
Cun Li stood in the centre of the warehouse. She got a tip that the notorious criminal Juri Han was  
involved in a slave trading ring, stemming from this very building in Seoul.  
She couldn't help but remember the last time she crossed paths with the psycho korean bitch. Not  
having any idea of what skills Juri possessed; Li was eaten to a pulp. She didn't doubt that had Juri  
wanted it, she'd be dead.  
A tingle went down her spine. She had never been beaten so bad before, and something about being  
the victim for once; Completely under the power of somebody else had her feeling things she couldn't  
explain. After waking in he hosptial, whenever she thought about the ass kicking Juri had given her, her  
thoughts drifted to an almost sexual urge.  
Chun Li was snapped out of her revery with a start when she heard a loud clang.  
She turned, catching a glimpse of purple before it raced out of sight  
"Took you long enough to find me; Interpol isn't what it used to be is it whore?"  
There was no mistaking that voice.  
"Juri, get out here! I'm placing you under arrest. If you come quietly I won't have to hurt you"  
"Hurt me? Are you serious, bitch?" Juri said, slowly stepping out from behind a large pillar. A huge grin  
on her face. Chun Li couldn't help but notice her tight bodysuit, hugging her muscular thighs up to her  
toned, perfect behind.  
She felt a shiver again, her thought slinking back to their last encounter again. 'Brave face' she thought,  
before meeting Juri's eyes.  
"Last time was different. I know who you are now, what you're capable of. I'm Gonna bring you in no  
matter what"  
Juri's smile widened as eh let out a soft laugh, sending lightning up Chun Li's spine. Her eye glew  
purple and in a secon she was right in front of her, crouched and looking in Chun Li's eyes. Li made to  
spin away, but in a flash Juri's leg shot up, at a speed the human eye could barely detect. The last thing  
Li felt was the Korean girl's heel connecting with her chin, before the full impact sent her into the air, and  
knocking her unconscious.  
Chun Li awoke in a brightly lit room. As her vision focused she noted her surroundings. The room was  
empty as far as she could tell, except for one corner the light didn't touch. Trying to stand she realized  
her hands were chained behind her back around a pole in the centre of the room. Her legs were spread  
and her ankles chained seperatley to two holes in the floor. She struggled for what felt like an hour  
aainst her bonds before she felt a hand grip the hair on the back of her head. She tried to pul away, but  
whoever it was had an iron grip.  
"You were right. That wasn't at all like last time" Juri whispered quietly into her ear, a hint of laughter  
in every other word. "This time you didn't even manage to get ready for a fight"  
The insane girl burst into laughter as she walked out from behind Chun Li into her field of vision, as  
if she'd be holding it in since the second she knocked out her captive.  
As Juri doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach in laughter, thoughts of how shapely  
and perfect her butt is entered Chun Li's mind unbidden. She bit her lips so hard she drew blood, forcing  
her mind to focus on her situation and not the fact that Juri had the complete upper hand once again.  
As her laughter simmered down, Juri sighed contentedly. She loved nothing more than taking uppity  
righteous bitches down a few notches. She bent over right in front of the woman who was there to arrest  
her, slowly bending her knees and arching her back. Sliding her perfect ass down Chun Li's body,  
pausing at her breasts before finally sitting between the woman's thick, muscular thighs. Leaning back to  
rest her head on the shoulder of her prisoner, reaching up a hand to pull the string from Li's hair bun,  
releasing her long brown hair, then running her fingers through it.  
Chun Li couldn't believe this was happening to her. The crazy bitch who had beaten her senseless  
twice now was sitting between her legs. Her perfect butt that Li couldn't seem to stop thinking about  
presses up against her pelvis. Her extremely tight bodysuit allowing Li to feel every curve of the young  
woman's behind.  
Li pulled her head away from the other girl's. Forcing herself to think about how repulsed she is and  
not the heat of the other girl's body on hers.  
"Unchain me now! I'm an international police officer and you're onl-" WHAM! Juri's head slammed  
against Li's temple so hard that the older woman saw stars.  
"First rule bitch; you only talk when I want you to talk, or you get hurt. Got it?" Her smile stretched so  
wide as she turned to look and the officer again that Chun Li thought it might stretch right off her face.  
"Y-you're only making thi-" WHAM! Chun Li's head spun, she tasted blood from where she bit her  
tongue.  
Juri was nearly drooling. Her fun was just beginning and this bitch was going to make it really  
memorable. "I like hurting you. I'm getting wet already just watching your eyes spin. So you can keep  
resisting and I'll love every second of breaking you; or you can listen to me, and maybe I'll think about  
hurting you a bit less. Got it now?"  
Her mind was nearly blank. It was hard to breathe. Her thoughts kept going back to Juri's ass pressed  
up against her, she knew she had to answer. "G-got it..."  
Juri turned over pressing one knee into Chun Li's crotch and leaning in close, caressing her swelling  
cheek. "Good little bitch. You sure you don't want to resist a little more?"  
She was so close that Li could feel her hot breath on her face. She was trapped. The knee pressing  
into her was starting to make her pussy ache. "I... I'm sure."  
"aah too bad. but I guess I should be nice if you're gonna listen so well" Juri sighed softly, letting her  
breath wash over the older woman's face. "Wait a minute..." she screwed up her face, pulling her knee  
away from Chun Li's crotch. A dark spot covering the entire knee of her skintight suit. "You horny slut!  
You like me beating you that much you whore?!"  
Chun Li stared at the wet spot. unable to believe she made it. Her body felt hot as her cheeks flushed  
red. This crazy bitch made her so wet that it soaked through her clothes. Her thoughts were cut short by  
Juri's knees suddenly pressing up against her face, the wet spot right on her lips.  
"Lick it whore" Juri's smile was back, as wide as before. Li tried to move her head away, but that only  
made the other girl push harder on her face, squeezing her head between her knee and the pol she  
was tied to. She started to scream, but only a muffled "no" came out.  
Juri frowned. Chun Li felt fear like she'd never felt before; This girl was unhinged and wanted to hurt  
her. She immediately regretted making her angry, then she felt a hand slap her hard in the side of the  
head.  
"Don't you ever say 'no' to me you stupid cunt!!" Another slap. "You're mine! You listen to me" A third  
slap, Chun Li thought she was going to kill her right here. Instead, Juri grabbed her by the side of her  
neck, lifting her as far as her restraints would allow, her thumb pressing against Li's jugular. "Now, are  
you gonna lick you pussy juice off my leg like a good little whore?" Chun Li nodded, tears in her eyes as  
Juri lowered her back to the floor.  
Smiling again, softer than before Juri pressed her leg close to Li's face again "Then lick it, and say  
thank you"  
"tha-thank *cough* thank you...." Li slowly let her tongue fall from her mouth, and took a tentative lick  
of he own stain from the other woman's leg  
"Mmmmh what are you thanking me for?" Juri chided, clearly enjoying herself again.  
"F-for, not hurting me anymore..."  
Juri pressed her knee harder against the bound woman's face again.  
"No... not that" she mused. Chun Li thought she understood where this was going.  
"F- for letting me lick you...?"  
Juri reach down and pull on her hair, just hard enough to hurt. "Close... try again sweetheart"  
"Th-thank you for le-letting me lick my p-" She knew she had to say it. She had to abandon her pride, at  
least for now, and give in to the demands of this heartless psychopath. Otherwise she'd never have a  
chance of getting out of here.  
"...for l-letting me lick my pussy juice off of you..."  
Juri stopped pulling on her hair, and looked down on her. "God I love this. You're gonna be so easy to  
break" A laugh escaped her lips, driving home the humiliation Chun Li felt. She knew she could get out  
of this, she just need time, and and opportunity. The psycho bitch couldn't stay here to watch her  
forever, and the second she left Li would come up with a way to break free.  
The bound woman continued licking, the taste of her own juices mixed withthe smell of this crazy  
woman who loved hurting her, made her even wetter. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she had never  
been more turned on, her pussy starting to leak even more, creating a large wet spot on the ground  
below her.  
"Ok bitch, I'm getting tired of four play" As Juri pulled away, Chun Li leaned forward as far as she  
could, unconsciously wanting to lick her own juices off the woman even more. Juri held her chin. "Don't  
worry my little slut, you'll be licking plenty tonight" she winked.  
Chun li's tongue hung out of her mouth still, her mind starting to slip. She caught herself and closed  
her mouth, trying her best to look defiant as she stared into the hateful eyes of her captor.  
"Oh we're gonna fix that look of yours bitch" Juri said in a high voice, clearly unperturbed by Chun Li's  
attempt at defiance. Slowly she spun around and back up, bending over, her ass was within inches of  
Li's face. Unable to look away, transfixed by the perect butt in front of her eyes. The girl pull her bodysuit  
open, sliding her arms out and revealing her perky breasts before pulling her suit down, revealing her  
shapely ass and bald pussy right in front of Chun Li's eyes.  
Chun Li's pussy almost gushed from seeing that, the wet spot underneath her seeming to become a  
puddle. She wanted to look away, she couldn't keep this up. This psycho had her dripping wet just from  
beating and humiliating her, if it went much further she worried she would be too turned on to turn back.  
Juri's excitement got the better of her, she could feel the chained up whore's breath on her exposed,  
soaking wet pussy. Before she even got her bodysuit off of her legs she pressed her ass up against the  
woman's face, feeling her nose pressed up against her tight ass hole. "mmmmmh yes! Kiss it bitch, kiss  
and lick my hole like the whore you are"  
Li couldn't help herself, before she could even think about protesting she was rimming the crazy bitch.  
Her tongue pushing as deep as it could go into the tight hole. Chun Li started bucking her hips, so turned  
on by the powerful woman forcing her to do things she would never do.  
"aah fuck yeah! You like my ass hole don't you!?" Juri ground her ass on the other woman's face,  
reaching down and rubbing her clit as she reached orgasm. Screaming and rocking back and forth.  
Finally she pulled away, stumbling slightly before completely removing her bodysuit from her legs.  
"mmmh, fuck that was good. I should have made you my slut the first time I beat your pretty ass" She  
stood in front of her new pet, hip cocked out with a hand on it. Her naked body glistening with sweat, she  
looked like a goddess to the woman who could still taste the sweat on her lips.  
Chun Li was panting, she forgot to breath the whole time Juri's ass was against her face. Her pussy  
was aching, she had orgasmed while eating the pyscho's ass and had nearly lost her mind with  
pleasure. Finally though she was regaining control, becoming the strong cop she knew she was.  
"You're *pant* not going to get away with this. I'll bring you in to answer for your crimes as soon as I  
get out of this" She said angrily, the defiance back in her eyes she felt right again, talking to this psycho  
bitch how she was meant to be talked to; showing that she's an agent of interpol, not this Crazy lesbian  
sluts plaything. Then she saw Juri scowl again and the fear was back.  
*SMACK*  
It happened so fast, Chun Li wasn't even sure what happened at first. Juri had kicked her hard right in  
her still clothed pussy. Li screamed, struggling against her bonds, bucking back and forth so hard that  
her head was banging into the pole holding her in place. She couldn't tell what was worse, the pain from  
Juri's hard kick right in her most private area, or the fact that the pain mixed with the contact with her  
pussy made her orgasm again. She slumped finally, her head down, body limp. She was in so much  
pain and the orgasm drained almost all the energy she had left.  
Juri was pacing back and forth, waiting for the stupid whore to stop going wild. She didn't even kick  
her that hard, but the whore was acting like she was stabbed in the neck. When the tantrum was over,  
she walked over to the bound woman and grabbed her by the hair, squeezing tight so it would hurt,  
forcing the woman to look in her eyes. Chun Li's eyes looked tired, not deffiant anymore, but not exactly  
willing either.  
"Listen to me whore. You belong to me now. Everytime you say something I don't like, you're going to  
get hurt... bad. As much as I enjoy hurting you, I'm horny as fuck right now, and I want to use you. You  
understand?"  
Chun Li nodded weakly, tears streaming from her eyes, accepting that she can't push this woman any  
further.  
"Good, now for your punishment" Juri pulled on Li's hair harder, forcing her to look straight up, then  
straddled her face, her pussy covering the woman's mouth and nose. She ground on her face hard.  
"Mmmmh lick whore."  
She started licking and kissing the tight pussy grinding her face, struggling for every breath, the taste  
of this soft wet pussy driving her crazy. She grasped the pole behind her pulling on it to push her pussy  
onto the floor, knowing it's the only thing she could use to rub it.  
Grinding harder and harder, Juri's wetness mixed with the bound woman's drool and started leaking  
down her cheeks and neck, beginning to soak the top of her own outfit. Finally Juri screamed out loud,  
pressing so hard on Li's face she thought her nose would break; She held like that for what seemed like  
forever, and just when she thought she would pass out, the psycho bitch relented, pulling her pussy away  
from Li's face, leaving a string of drool and pussy juice connecting her clit to the woman's lips.  
Juri backed up, her orgasm so strong that she stumbled and had to sit so she wouldn't fall. She slowly  
crawled over to Chun Li, between her legs and slumped sideways against her. Resting one hand on Li's  
breast she lightly played with her nipple, eliciting a weak moan from her new plaything. She then leaned  
in and licked all of her own juice from Li's neck and cheek, savoring the taste. "fuuck, I haven't cummed  
like that in forever. You're gonna make me so fuckin' happy bitch"  
Li was simultaneously horrified and excited. Her pussy ached for more, but her mind was telling her  
she had to get out of this.  
"Don't worry, we have a lot left to do; I'll make sure you get yours too" Juri's smile turned crazy again  
as she rested on Li's shoulder, and the bound up woman knew this was not going to end anytime soon.  
*****This was my first erotic story. Feel free to leave positive/negative feedback, I'd love to improve in  
any way I can*******


End file.
